The present invention is situated in the field of protection of electronic modules.
It applies especially, but without limitation, to the protection of a microcircuit card, for example one complying with the ISO 7816 standard.
Within the scope of protection of microcircuit cards against fault injection attacks, a known countermeasure is to write a predetermined value into a reserved area of a nonvolatile memory of the card that is writable only once, known to the person skilled in the art by the acronym OTP (One Time Programmable).
The invention addresses an alternative solution.